Talk:Guardian
How to develop Rush into Guardian in a nutshell Rush's wield style must not be Dual-Wield. Also you must disable mystic arts completely. Combat arts and herbs must be active. As he gets 'Life Powder' switch off the herbs too. He will become a tier 3 class at some point, e.g. Swashbuckler. As he becomes 'Legendary' in that class AND has gotten one of the following level S combat arts: Double Slash, Dragon's Flight or Dragon Crush, reenable his herbs. Eventually he will become Guardian and you may reenable whatever arts you want. -- 11:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- Does anyone know how to get a non-rush character to change from guardian to gladiator? Is it even possible? How to class change from Legendary Scout to guardian ? Blocter his class is Legendary Scout *STR 99 INT 35 Arts : One-Handed *Knee Splitter, Cutting Lunge Power Grip *Peerless Smash V, Peerless Crossbreak IV, Peerless Switchback IV, Peerless Dragon's Flight III, Cycone Hexes *Poison Gas Herbs *Restorative Herb III, Vivification Herb (All herbs art for blocter class change from Freelancer to Scout lol) :My initial testing says that you need 2 different item arts for guardian, in which case you'll have to wait until he learns Traps. I didn't do a thourough test yet though, so it might be different. Drake178 07:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) It's possible to get to this class even with Items significant. The unit has to have Lotions and STR significance, along with meeting the Wield Style requirements. Fulfills the 1st class check. Excuse me while I curse my stat gain luck (STR47, INT41). Zephyr 07:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Taking advantage of the Skill I guess this is more of a common sense thing, but when relying on the "Defend" command, make sure that you put your weakest units (Defensively speaking) in the 1 to 3 spots, they will benefit the most from the increased defense. Generally speaking, these are what I think are good defensive units, meaning they should not be put on spots 1 to 3: * Any Shield-wielding unit is considered good defensively. * Combat / Mystic Focused Units are guaranteed to be defensively-above-average at least, because of the Earrings / Necklaces, and the likelihood of finishing with a Parrying / Shielding / Enchanted / Aura weapon. * Units that have access to the following classes: Cavalier, Paladin and Guardian, combined with the above will usually result in excellent Defensive Units, thus having the least need for the "Defend" command. * Units that can use the Weapon arts Soulshield and Nethershield are the finest defensive units in the game, provided that you have the AP to spend. Units that qualify perfectly for the 1 to 3 spots are: * Units that can cast wards, as well as potions (to a lesser extent) can be very useful in defensive unions. If they cannot take a hit, they're a perfect fit (worst rhyme ever!) * Units that provide immunity to an ailment (Paralyze / Silence / Poison...), or provide a big Debuff Duration effect (the Bard class for example), also can be very useful. * Units that have the Instakill skill from the following classes: Ordainer, Ninja, Alchemist, Scholar and Warlock, because that particular skill is one of the best in the whole game, and will save you a lot of pain. Mind you that these are end-game considerations. In mid-game and early game, Monk is most likely the class to have (for the Defender skill). Also, some mid-game and early game equipment can be real gems (for example, the Defender sword, found in the Aqueducts, is one of the best defensive weapons in the whole game! keep an eye out). My current "no-offensive-arts-run" is nearing its end (Undelwalt), and while I wanted my tanking union to be overpowered, the "Defend" command is helping me keep most enemies busy, while my Ninja-led unions rear them. Also, my plan to periodically cast Soulshield and Nethershield, well let's just say you can't cast Weapon Arts on a consistent basis if you don't remotely have the AP for it!... Oh, another thing: remember to deactivate all non-relevant arts for those 3 units (on PC), i.e. all arts other than Orphic Ward, Protection, Band of Champions, Shield Potion; you don't want to choose between defending, and supporting while discarding defense. --Aymen623 (talk) 20:51, September 22, 2014 (UTC)